In a microscope system, after capturing a moving image or performing time-lapse imaging of a long time period, operations such as observation and assessment are performed after determining a portion of interest by reviewing the entire moving image. To determine the portion of interest, it is necessary to check the contents of the moving image while playing back the moving image at a speed that is faster than the normal playback speed or to play back the moving image after fast-forwarding to an appropriate position. Consequently, there has been the problem that such operations require a large amount of time.
To solve this problem, a moving image processing system is known that automatically adds an index to a moving image to facilitate an operation to check the contents of the moving image, and thereby assist the user in ascertaining the contents of the moving image (for example, see PTL1).